


Haikyuu Fics!

by Anxious_Wafflez



Series: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Wafflez/pseuds/Anxious_Wafflez
Summary: Hey Hey Hey! Its Jamie! i've written my fics in Wattpad @Nightmare_Ghostie
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110434
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuu Fics!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).



It's been 11 months since Bokuto's passing.

Akaashi hasn't been sleeping well ever since, if he was, his dreams would be filled with the same golden eyes that he fell in love with.

Bokuto.

Bokuto, was all he could think of. He always woke up in the middle of the night, eyes filled with tears.

He had this one owl plush that he won once in a carnival.

It looked like Bokuto so he hugged it every night he slept.

He overworked to make himself forget the owl looking male.

As he was writing something, he felt sleepy, so he fell asleep on his desk.

His dream was the same, same golden eyes, looking back at him. Bokuto. "Akaashi!!"

Dream-Bokuto said with a bright smile. "Bokuto-san." Akaashi greeted back.

"Do you miss me?" Dream-Bokuto asks which makes Akaashi's eyes widen. Was he in a dream or really speaking to him?

Akaashi nods. Dream-Bokuto hugs Akaashi, the touch felt real for a minute. "I-" Dream-Bokuto was just about to speak when the sound of Akaashi's alarm clock rang, making him wake up from his dream.

It was 8:10pm, he looked around, grabbing onto his owl plush and hugged it tightly.

"What was he about to say?" Akaashi thought after turning off his alarm. His eyes widen. He wasn't gonna say 'I love you'..was he? He shook his head to focus. "That's impossible.." he thought as he typed onto his computer.

He was going to his kitchen to get coffee and he saw an owl, perched onto the tree outside his window.

The owl hooted at him and he looked at the owl. After a few minutes, the owl flew away and he closed the window.

He rubbed his eyes in a sleepy way.

"It's 8pm, how am I up this late?" Akaashi asked himself, looking at the wall. "I should go back to bed." He thought as he fell into bed, hugging the owl plush sleeping shortly.

He was in a dream state. The dream was.. different this time. There were fireworks exploding in the air, he was on the balcony of his house staring at the fireworks. "Akaashi!" a fimiliar voice called out to him in a cheerful voice.

"Bokuto-san..?" He thought as he turned around and saw the horned owl looking boy, smiling at him. Dream-Bokuto hugged him. just like his previous dreams, whenever Dream-Bokuto hugged him or any sort of physical interaction, it felt real, Bokuto's touch felt real as if he was hugging him outside of his dream state and in real life. 

He woke up immediately and he sat up and hugged his knees. "Again?" Akaashi thought. "It felt real..." He whispered to himself as he looked outside his window and he saw that th scarf he gave to Bokuto in the hospital was on his window, he took it and hugged it tightly.

He hugged it tightly as he started crying. It was clear that he had been missing him ever since his death, he didn't get to tell Bokuto his actual feelings for him. Then again, confessing to someone you only knew for a short period of time is unrealistic. 

No way that Bokuto would've accepted his confession because he never really got to know him. "Snap out of it, Keiji!" He thought to himself as he looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes. He grabbed onto the owl plush and squeezed it to make himself feel calm. 

"Damnit, why did you have to leave so early Bokuto-san..?" he thought. A few months passed and it was Akaashi's birthday that day. He treated himself to some coffee as he slowly moved with every move he made. "Happy Birthday to me" He wished to himself. 

Bokuto's friends, Kuroo and Kenma have hanging out with him and they were the only friends he had ever since Bokuto died. He got dressed for the day and suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Huh? Who might that be?" 

He thought, opening the door. He saw Kuroo and Kenma infront of the door. "Kuroo-san..? Kenma-san, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well! Bokuto has hung out with you longer than we have, but we know that its your birthday!" Kuroo said. A few hour passed and Kuroo and Kenma brought him to a hill. 

He wasn't sure why but he thought it was something special, since it was his birthday. But he wasn't at all excited. He just expected it. Then, there were fireworks exploding in the night. He thought he saw someone too. 

The person looked like Bokuto. The person walked over to him. "Huh?" He thought as he saw Bokuto standing right in front of him. tears fell from his eyes. 

"I found you" Bokuto said, opening up for a hug. "You found me" Akaashi said hugging him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but this fic! This is a continuation of In Another Life, the fandom is Haikyuu and this is my first fic in AO3-


End file.
